Republica de Pablanca
The Republica of Pablanca, or more commonly Pablanca, is an island nation in the midle north atlantic sea. Currently, the state formed in 1701 discovered in 1498 by a group of shipwrecked sailors. For a long time he was part of the Catalan crown. This republic is made up of three islands. Pablanca is an europe member since 2006 and otan member since 1998. The oficial coin is la Sal, in emglish the Salt. It was the first independent republic nation in the world beacuse was independent in 1701. This country has a very hight cuality climate. The winters are very sweet and the summers the temperatures rarely exceed 22 degrees. It's very rainy in spring and winter the temperature drops to -15. It is a very mountainous island and in the center there is the Vall Blanca''or ''White Valley. This valley is crossed by the river Blanc. This river is the longest in the island and conects the principals major cities. The highest point of Pablanca is Montneu with 5125 m. I'ts a volcano situated in North Island. The two main cities are Ciutat de Pablanca with 2 milons inhabitants and the second largest city Marellà with 1 milons inhabitants. This is a very touristic country with a long history and huge geographical atractions. Have a nice flora and fauna, rich coastline, sky resorts, natural reserves, castle routes and many more. His population is composed by catalans, french and other etnicities. The culture of Pablanca is very catalan influenced. The official is catalan and the second is french. Their culture is a mixture of Catalan and French. Writers like Daniel Solaplà is catalan and Fraçois Jompal is french and wrote together The Customs of Pablanca in eighteenth century. Painters like Pau Dachs and Sammuel Lerois were impressionist painters and they created the The Free Academy of Pablanca. The typical food is potato soup and horse meat and served very hot and you can put french cheese balls. This dish is called bulla-bulla because bulla means that the soup it is boiling. The traditional dance is the Sardana and was imported from Catalonia in the eighteenth century. Is the second country in the world where the Sardana is official. History This island were inhabited by Vikings from X century. The first viking raids in Pablanca dating from 959. The vikings were headed to America but accidentally found Pablanca. But they were soon in the Nord Illa in 940?. The Vikings sought new lands to plunder. For many years they traveled aimlessly in search of land to usurp and conquer. After several centuries was uninhabited until a group of shipwrecked sailors arrived on the island in 1498. They were a group of Catalan sailors. Since then the island was inhabited permanently. 1498 to 1700 In 1498 a group of shipwrecked sailors arrived on the island near the Pinà Cape after a hard storm. Catalan and a few Castillian sailors was ... The catalan-aragon royal crown was propose travels to explore america since 1494 with. It was in october 1497 , so the island was dicovered in genuary 1498 by accident. In 1499 he founded the first city Marellà. During an expedition discovered gold in the center of the island. In 1515 they founded the second city near where gold was discovered. This city is Saguinyà. In 1556 was established an monarchy by the Catalan crown. The only one dinasty was Salmau dinasty. Salmau dinasty: * 1556-1589 Mateu I * 1589-1623 Mateu II * 1623-1655 Josep I * 1655-1675 Mateu III * 1675-1698 Mateu IV 1701 to 1848 After the dead of king Mateu IV, in 1698, was began the indepence war (1698-1707). This king doesnt let a heir and the people has had the opportunity to make a revolution for the independece of catalan crown. In 1707 was established the first president of Pablanca, Gerard Palausolà. The European Revolutions of 1848, known in some countries as the Spring of Nations, Springtime of the Peoples or the Year of Revolution, were a series of political upheavals throughout Europe in 1848. It remains the most widespread revolutionary wave in European history, but within a year, reactionary forces had won out, and the revolutions collapsed. The revolutionary wave began in France in February, and immediately spread to most of Europe and parts of Latin America. Over 50 countries were affected, but with no coordination or cooperation among the revolutionaries in different countries. Five factors were involved: widespread dissatisfaction with political leadership; demands for more participation in government and democracy; the demands of the working classes; the upsurge of nationalism; and finally, the regrouping of the reactionary forces based on the royalty, the aristocracy, the army, and the peasants. The Young Pablancan Rebellion of 1848 was a small, failed rebellion which broke out in Portagran, Co. Tipperary. It was led by the Young Pablancan movement, inspired by famine conditions in Pablanca and the 1848 rebellions throughout Europe. 1849 to 1914 1915 to 1918 1919 to 1939 1940 to 1945 1946 to 2013 Geography This country it is formed by 4 islands. The Illa Gran the Big island, Illa de Capdegalls, Illa de Capblanca and the Illa Nord. This country is divide by 3 regions, comarcas and municipalities. There is a one principal river, White river that connects the principal cities like Saguinyà, Vallblanca and the capital city Pablanca city. The highest point of Pablanca is Montneu with 5125 m. I'ts a volcano situated in North Island. Other rivers are Green river situated at the north-east of the Illa Gran island. The Samùs river it is localized on the sout of White river and follows the coastline. Pablanca have 3 sky resorts; La Mola Ski Resort situated 50 km east of Pablanca city; Montnegre Ski Resort localized 150 km and Àscara Ski Resort localized in Àscara Valley. With 50,775.62 km² Pablanca has approximately 2340 km of coastline and most of the coast is steep but there are great beaches and bays . The Sió Bay is the most famous and large with 40 km costline, so is tha largest beach. Oceanic climate island This country experience a typical maritime climate, with prevailing south-westerly winds from the Atlantic Ocean. The annual average temperature range in the Pablanca Isles is only about 12 °C. Although the west coast experiences a maritime climate, the absence of an equally significant warm Pacific current in the upper-mid latitudes means that these regions are generally colder in winter, with more precipitation falling as snow. Administrative divions The principal administrative divions are 6 counties (in catalan comarca), municipalities and 3 metropolitan areas. The oldest administrative divios are counties, the first county creation is the Pablanca county and it is mentioned from year 1585. Transport and comunications Pablanca have 4 highways that communicate the main cities, tourist sites, ports and airports. The main highway is A1 with 175 km communicates Pablanca, Vallblanca and Saguinyà. You can travel to Marellà through the A3 or A2 because it's a free highway. The A2 is the largest and will communicates Pablanca, Fortport, Marellà and Rocacoure with a future total 530 km lengh. You also can travel to Marellà through the A3. Tourism Media and tecnology Category:Republica de Pablanca Category:Nations